Autumn's Path
by Mystifying Serenity
Summary: "I don't know what love is..." "I might lose her..." OCxKotarou


AUTUMN'S PATH

* * *

_Autumn is the season of change._

That is what she notices every year; she sees the world colored differently

The world filled with changes as time passes by.

During autumn, the leaves of the trees turns red, orange, and yellow making the trees look colorful. The leaves from the trees fall down and dance with the wind making a beautiful scene.

"Learn what love is"

She heard from the tiny voice in her head.

"I don't know what real love feels like" she said to herself with a soft tone as she looks at the mirror.

* * *

"It's such a beautiful day, isn't it Iku?" He said to the person next to him as they walk down the street.

"Yes it is Kota-nii…" Iku said and yawned. "Hey Kota-nii, did you know that were going to have a new student?"

"Really? It seems that father never tells me everything…" He frowned but Iku patted his back to comfort him.

"It's alright Kota-nii!" Iku said jokingly as he smiles, "At least you won't do check another person's work and attendance…" His thought made his disappear leaving an annoyed look on his face.

He laughed, "If that kid is sickly I'll also have extra work," He said jokingly.

As they entered the school gate, they noticed a girl passed by them.

She was reading a blank covered book while walking her way to class, not minding anyone around her.

His eyes widened, her beauty astonished him. "She looks so familiar…" He said to himself.

"Hey Kota-nii!" Iku shouted and waved his hand in front of his face. "Hey you ok?" Iku said and he pulled himself back.

"I'm fine…" He showed a convincing fake smile and they continued walking.

"Why did she seem so familiar?" He mumbled to himself.

He jumped on the bed and buried his face in the pillow, "When and where have I seen her before?"

* * *

After thinking for so long, he fell asleep and started to dream about his past.

"I wonder where those two are now." Kotarou said as he looks at his watch.

While waiting, he heard someone crying behind a tall tree, it sounded like a little girl. He stood up and went near the tree to take a closer look, he saw a little girl with jet black hair that was tied into pigtails and she was wearing a white Lolita dress.

"Hey why are you crying little girl?" He said in a soft tone and patted her head.

She lifted her head showing her teary eyes. "W-who are you?" She said with a shaky tone.

"I'm Hoshizuki Kotarou, what's your name little girl?" He sat behind her and wiped her tears with his finger.

"My name is Katie Yamamoto…" She said in a shy and timid tone.

"Why were you crying? Did something happen?" He asked.

She covered her face with her hands and started crying again. "My parents died in a plane crash on birthday and I'm all alone!" She wailed as her tears continue to fall from her eyes.

He felt her pain from his heart; he looked up in the stars with a blank look on his face not knowing what emotion he would show to her. "I'm sorry that I asked…" He said sheepishly.

She lifted her and wiped her tears, "It's alright no need to say sorry Mr. Kotarou…" She smiled a little making him smile a bit also.

"Just call me Kotarou alright?"

"Alright! I'll call you Kotarou!" She giggled and starting to forget her sorrows.

"Hey Katie" He called her and she looked at him, he saw her eyes filled with joy. "Do you see that constellation over there?" He pointed at the sky filled with stars. He started tracing the constellation revealing the Libra. "This constellation is called Libra, it's our constellation."

"Wow! We have the same constellation." She said.

They started getting to know each other, feeling comfortable with each other, telling each other what they like and hate, and a lot more.

"Young mistress! Where are you?" They heard an old man calling and interrupted their conversation.

"That sounds like Tanaka!" She stood up and ran towards the old man. "Tanaka!" She shouted.

"Young mistress! I was so worried after you ran off; please forgive me that I wasn't able to look after you…" He knelt down and asked for forgiveness.

"I forgive you Tanaka!" She hugged him and started pulling him towards Kotarou.

"Tanaka I want you to meet my new friend Kotarou!" She introduced him to Kotarou and Kotarou rubbed the back of his neck because of embarrassment.

"Thank you for looking after our young mistress Kotarou" Tanaka said and bowed.

"It's nothing; I thought she might need some company that's all…" He said sheepishly.

"Let's go young mistress it's almost bed time." Tanaka said as he took out his pocket watch.

"Alright let's go home" She walk away from Kotarou and suddenly stopped, "Wait I forgot something!" she ran towards Kotarou and hugged him. "Thank you Kotarou, I hope I'll see you again." She said.

"Of course you will!" Kotarou patted her head and bid farewell to each other.

Kotarou sat under the tree and watched the stars, after a while he heard familiar voices calling his name.

"Oh it's just you Iku and Yui, where have you guys been?" He said and stood up.

"Sorry Kota-nii." Iku and Yui said.

"It's alright; let's just watch the night skies…" He said and looked at the sky.

"Hey Kota-nii what's that hanging on your pocket" Yui pointed at his chest pocket.

Kotarou looked at his chest pocket and smiled, it was a half-heart with a black star necklace. "It's just a gift from a friend…" He said and wore the necklace.

* * *

"Hello? Is anyone there? Mr. Mizushima!" A loud voice came from outside the door, as if someone was in trouble or in need of help.

Kotarou suddenly woke up and jumped out of bed. "What the hell is going on out there?" He shrugged and walked towards the door.

When he opened the door, he saw the new girl being carried in a bridal style by her fellow classmate, she looked pale and weak.

"What happened to her?" He asked and told the student to put her on the bed.

"She fainted during class discussion…" The boy said as he puts her on the bed.

"I'll handle it from here you can go back to classroom" He said and boy went out of the room.

"It's nice to see you again Katie." He said in a soft tone and placed his hand on her forehead.

He noticed that her temperature was rising and she was sweating, he placed a piece of cloth that was soaked in lukewarm water on her forehead and looked after her.

After a while, she finally woke up. She slowly opened her eyes then, "Where am I?" She sat up and she felt pain in her head.

"You're finally woke up" Kotarou said as he opened the curtain. He sat on the side of the bed and placed his hand on her forehead. "How are you feeling now?" He asked.

"I'm fine but where am I?" She asked in a shaky tone.

"You're in the clinic, your classmate said that you fainted during class discussion and I noticed that you had a fever but it's gone now" He said and gave a cup of tea.

She took a sip of the tea and liked it. "Is that so, this is really embarrassing it's my first day and I went straight to the clinic…" She said in a bitter tone and placed the cup on the end table.

"No worries they'll understand what happened" He said and patted her head.

"You look so familiar, have I seen you before?" She asked with a curious look on her face.

"Yes…" He mumbled and pulled out the necklace he is wearing. "Do you remember this?" He showed his necklace to her and she gasped.

"I have one just like it!" She pulled out her necklace and it was a match. "Are you Kotarou?" She asked.

"That's right, I'm Kotarou and it's nice to see you again Katie." He said and smiled.

Her eyes widened and hugged him tightly. "It is you! Oh Kotarou I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too Katie…" He hugged her back.

They started catching up with each other, talking about what happened to them after a few years.

After a while, they both heard someone knocking on the door.

"Kota-nii, are you awake? I'm going in!" They heard someone came in the room and opened the curtains.

"Oh Iku it's just you…"He exhaled.

"Sensei, I'm sorry for fainting in class…" She apologized and bowed her head.

"It's fine I understand, so how are you now?" Iku said.

"Hey Iku, what are you doing here?" Kotarou asked and crossed him arms.

Iku smirked then, "I was worried about my new student…" He leaned towards Katie.

"I'm alright sensei…" She gulped and started to blush.

"Hey Iku stop doing that you're making her seem uncomfortable." He pulled Iku back and glared at him.

"Alright sorry" Iku said and moved back.

* * *

She came to Seigatsu Academy as a transferred student and as the second girl in school.

She was innocent, kind, studious, sporty, and beautiful, any person would fall in love with her but she never felt love before but the love of family and friends are the ones she experienced in her life.

Now that she got used to the school, she became popular in their school and many boys tried to ask her out even the upper and lower classmen but they all failed.

_No one could ever touch her warm heart._

* * *

"It's finally the weekend and I have nothing to do…" Kotarou mumbled as he toss and turn his body on the bed.

"Maybe I should visit her…" He looked at his watch and stood up.

He took his coat and went out of his apartment. He went to a flower shop and looked around the flowers.

"Excuse me sir, is there anything you like?" The sales lady said.

"I'm looking for some white asters…" He said.

"Would you like it to be a bouquet or in a basket sir?"

"Bouquet please…"

After a while, the sales lady came back and gave him the bouquet of white asters. When he was about to pay for the bouquet, in the corner of his eye he found a beautiful white rose, he took one rose and he paid for the flowers.

* * *

"Hope she would like the flowers I bought her…" He said to himself as he smiles a bit and walked to the cemetery.

He placed the bouquet of asters on the tomb and prayed silently.

"Hey Yui, it's been a long time since I've visited you…" He whispered. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to visit you recently I just got a bit busy at work…"

"Kotarou…" He gasped as he heard someone called his name.

"Yui… Is that you?" He said with disbelief and froze.

"Kotarou!" Someone tapped his shoulder and he jumped back.

"Hey Kotarou it's just me Katie..." She said in a calm tone.

"Oh it you Katie…" He exhaled.

"Sorry I scared you…" She said in an apologetic tone and went closer to Kotarou.

He chuckled, "Me scared? You have to be joking! I wasn't scared…" He dodged her eyes feeling embarrassed. "Oh! I almost forgot-" He handed out the white rose to her. "I was going to go to your house to give this to you but since you're here…" He gave her a warm smile and she took the rose.

She started to blush madly, "Um.. Thank you Kotarou…" She sniffed the flower leaving a big smile on her beautiful face. "What are you doing here anyway Kotarou?" She had a cute and curious look on her face.

"Well I came here to visit an old friend…" His smile disappeared and remembered his memories of Yui.

"Hey Kotarou!" She shouted.

He snapped out of his imagination and blinked many times, "Oh sorry.. I've been zoning out lately…" He said with a shaky voice and rubbed his eyes.

"Hey Kotarou, are you alright?" She had a worried look on her face.

"I'm alright." He said with a fake smile. "Why are you here anyway?" He had a serious look on his face.

"I came here to visit my parent's tomb…" She said with a faint smile.

"Is it alright if I could meet your parents?" He asked with caution.

Her eyes sparkled and had a big smile on her face. "I thought you would never ask!" She pulled him to her parents' tombs.

The tombs were on top of a hill were a big tree was planted and has a view of the whole city.

* * *

"Here we are!" She presented him her parents' tomb and pulled him closer to the tomb. "Mother, Father I would like you to meet my friend Hoshizuki, Kotarou!" She said to the two graves.

"Um… Nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Yamamoto" He said in a shy tone and rubbed the back of his neck.

Suddenly the wind blew gently making the autumn leaves dancing around them.

She giggled, "I think they like you don't you think Kotarou?" She looked at him and smiled brightly.

He blushed, "Yeah I think so…" He looked away.

Suddenly the wind blew hard, which made her skirt lift up, she pulled it down and he saw a bit of her lace underwear and he blushed madly. After a while the wind stopped.

"Hey Kotarou why is your face all red?" She poked his cheek and made him jump back a little.

"It's nothing!-" He covered his cheeks. "And my face isn't red!"

Out of nowhere, a big orange leaf hit him on the face and she started laughing at him like crazy.

He threw the leaf away, "Hey that's wasn't funny!" He said furiously and she kept on laughing.

"I'm sorry, but that was so funny I can't help myself to stop!" She fell on the ground and continued to laugh.

"Hey stop it already…" He said with an unhappy tone, he tried to help her up suddenly he tripped and fell on her.

* * *

_Their eyes met, their lips are inches away and they can feel their hot breathe in a windy afternoon._

_Not a single word escaped their mouth; they are just there staring at each other's eyes._

* * *

"K... Kotarou I..." She mumbled.

He could not hold his feeling back, he pushed his body and kissed her soft and warm lips.

They share a burning hot kiss as the sunsets in front of them.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, making them kiss each other deeply.

They felt their blood rush through their vein and their hearts beating faster and faster.

"Is this love I feel?" She thought.

They had shared a passionate kiss filled with love not lust.

He pulled himself back and bit his lips. "This is wrong…" He looked into her eyes and her eyes were filled with happiness.

"Kotarou please kiss me again…" She whispered in his ear and made him moan.

"But I might hurt you in the end and I can't let myself do that to the person I care about…" His voice was shaky and his tears slowly fell from his eyes.

She hugged him tightly, "I'm sorry Kotarou" Her tears also started to fall from the corner of her eyes.

"I don't want you to fall in love with me because it's hard for me to love you back" He buried his face on her shoulder and continued crying.

She bit her lip, "But I already fell for you Kotarou and I couldn't hold back my feelings anymore." She said bitterly.

"I fell for you also but I can't bear the pain I feel when my heart beats to you." He said with a trembling voice.

"I love you Kotarou and I can't hold my feelings for you anymore! I want to be with you forever!" Her whole body was trembling and her tears continued to fall.

He leaned back and wiped her tears with his finger. "I'm sorry Katie…" He felt pity for seeing her cry because of him.

She pushed him away and ran away from him.

"Katie come back!" He ran after her and she disappeared from his sight.

* * *

He went around the whole cemetery but he could not find her. He sat down and tried to think where she could be.

"Kota-nii…" He heard a familiar voice haunting him. He looked around and saw a blurry figure of a girl.

He heard his name again and the figure became clear, it was Yui, he gasped and he couldn't believe what he's seeing.

"Yui? Is that really you?" He went closer to her and tried to touch her face but it just the air he felt.

* * *

_He couldn't touch her._

* * *

"Kota-nii, why didn't you say that you love her back?" Yui said with a timid voice.

"I don't want to lose her… Just like you" He said in a regretful tone.

"But all I want is that Kota-nii would be happy! Now because of me you couldn't be happy with someone…" Yui started crying.

"Yui… I… I just don't what to do." He felt ashamed of himself, giving her too much pain.

"Kota-nii for once open your heart to someone, I know that she doesn't how to love anyone as a man but when she is with you she understands it more and more. She loves you and you love her, you should let her know before everything is too late." She whispered to him and disappeared.

"Yui come back!" He pleaded and she didn't came back. "Open my heart…" He murmured

* * *

"Hey Yamamoto, what do you think our class both will be?" Hayato, the school vice president asked.

"What did the class suggested?" She asked with a blank look on her face.

"They kept on suggesting a lovers' café…" He sighed.

"Well if that what the majority wants, then we'll have a lovers' café. Will you excuse me I have to go somewhere…" She left the classroom and walked around the school with a heavy feeling in her chest.

She passed by the clinic and tried to knock on the door but she stopped herself and ran away.

She ran out of the school and went to the park where they met.

* * *

She cried her heart out under the tree.

"So this is where you ran off to…" She heard a familiar voice and she was hesitant to look at his face.

"Katie, I'm sorry for what happened before, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." He said in a faint voice.

"Go away Kotarou!" She shouted.

He bit his lip and turned around. "Is that what you want then, I'll leave you alone…" He walked away but she hugged him before he could walk away.

"No don't leave me Kotarou…" She said with a shaky voice and started crying.

He turned around and hugged her tight, "I won't leave you I promise…" He wiped her tear and kissed her lips.

* * *

_Their blood rushed through their vein and their hearts beat even faster._

* * *

"I love you." He whispered in her ear.

"I love you too Kotarou!" She said with a sweet voice and pulled him for another kiss.

* * *

_She finally understood what real love is._

* * *

Hey guys, like my update? It was a rush because my summer is almost over and I have many things to do also. I kept on fangirling when it comes to Kotarou because I'm a Libra and he is the cutest for me ahem… Reviews?


End file.
